It was dark
by kocorony
Summary: Rukia is a girl who was used to be all alone after her brother's sudden disappearance. She was fine until loneliness starts to consume her inside out. She was ready to die. She was ready to let go. But then she found a reason not to. AU [OOC]
1. Chapter 1

Rukia. That's my name. Or i think it is. It's a beautiful name i once was told but that was a long time ago. I don't even remembered who told me that. I live here. A small apartment that i could afford to rent in a washed up end of Karakura Town. I live here alone. And i love it that way. I'm fine with myself being alone. All up in my own brain. All warm in my own solitude. I was fine. I really was.

I had a brother. He was rather quiet. I never had any memory of my mother or father. They were never in my life. My brother, yeah he was the only one i've got. The only one i knew of in this world. One day he got hit by car. It was bad. Really bad. He couldn't think straight. Couldn't breathe on his own. Couldn't be my brother. He was stucked. He was the best out of all the people in his circle but then after the crashed it was all gone. Everyday i'm by his side watching him trying to pick his pieces up back into place. Trying to be the person he once was. My faith never fade though. I knew he will be better. I always hoped. 3 weeks after the hit, I went to visit him i even brought his favorite food. And i found an empty bed. For the first time, I felt a little taste of loneliness. It was bitter.

The doctors , the nurses told me that my brother was discharged. It was odd. He never came back. I waited and waited and waited. I went to his room and it was still as clean as it was before the hit. I opened his closet and all of his clothes are neatly hanged. Nothing changed. My head was spinning. I can feel my heart coming out of my rib cage. I feel pain in a way and there's nothing i can do to make it stop. And then everything else went black. Pure black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach**

**[A/N : First time ever publishing fanfic so this may not be a good work. This originally is not a fanfic. Its a fictional story i've been thinking about lately. So yeah. Don't expect much on this story i'm not a good writer. Also english is not my first language. Sorry for any errors. Enjoy :) ]**

It's the same everyday. I wake up , I bathe , I eat , i go to work , I come home and i.. I try to sleep. Sleep used to be an easy task. These days it's a lot harder. I can't sleep most nights. So usually i'd open my window stare at the lonely street of Karakura and listen to crickets. It sounds pathetic but it's quite fine. Almost calming. I'm not a talker but i think i listen a lot. Like how i know my neighbour is in deep lust with his lover. How i knew some customers in the diner i work at are struggling with conflicts. How the kids in the bookstore always talked about complicated relationships and feelings. I need to stop though. Sometimes i listen too much i care about things i shouldn't. But here i am listening to crickets. Just crickets. And cars passing by occasionally.

I'm getting dizzy. More and more dizzy each day because i've been having sleepless nights. All i want was to sleep. Here I go again. I'm eating my sleeping pills again. I don't know why it has little effect on me these days. It wasn't effective enough. One pill can't make me fall asleep. This is ridiculous. So i took another pill. And another and another and another until i was out of it. I guesst it worked because my vision was a blurred scene of my room. Everything moves so slowly its hurting my head.

I can't lift my own weight now. I felt like falling. Falling into a black hole. Despite all of that i feel calm. This is the calmest i've ever felt. It was a sweet bliss. Maybe this is what i wanted. Maybe now i can finally sleep soundly. Its getting darker and darker. That's because i'm slowly drifting away, slowly closing my eyes.

. .

Everything went pitch black. Again. I hate how i love it. I guess i'm sleeping now. I hope i don't wake up. I don't want this peaceful moment to pass.

What was i doing before this? Oh yeah i slept. I think it's time to wake up now. My eyes fluttered open. I scanned my surrounding. This isn't my room. I'm in a field there were flowers everywhere. Is this heaven? Where am i?

"Rukia.."

My head snapped up. It was a voice. A voice i've been longing to hear. A voice that i've missed. I know that voice. I slowly turned around.

My jaw dropped. My eyes went wide. I couldn't believe what i see. Is this a dream? Cause if it is then i hope i'll never wake up.

"Nii-sama! "

"Wh-where have you been? Where did you go? I've waited for you. Where did you go?". My eyes were stinging. I guess i can't help it. I was waiting for far too long.

"Rukia, i apologize for leaving without a word. It was something i shouldn't have done. I just had to leave. You wouldn't understand. Go back home , Rukia. Your place is not here"

"What? I've waited for so long and all you can say to me is go back home? I was all alone before this and this is how you said your hello to your only sister? Where is this place even? Where am i? What are we doing here? " I said angrily.

"Go back home now , Rukia." Byakuya said with his stoic face.

"No. If you want me to go home , then come back with me!" I shouted

"It's complicated. You should leave" he said not wavering on his initial decision.

My brother turns away and had his back facing me. He starts to walk away like i wasn't even in his slightest worry. Like i was a stranger showing up in his territory. i couldn't understand why. My head was heavy. My heart was pounding fast. I was too confused. This place is such a beauty but why did my brother is asking me to leave? I was too caught up with my thoughts that my brother is slowly fading from my sight. I was afraid. I didn't want to be alone again. So i ran. I rarely ran or you could say i barely did so. I ran so fast i felt like throwing up. I ran so fast my legs are burning. It was painful.

This place like i said is such a beauty. If i could persuade my brother to let me stay then maybe both of us can live here forever with no worries. Ha yeah, I guess i can bury that thought now. I lost him yet again. "No this can't be it" , i thought.

Dejavu. Just like the first time except this time its much more painful. This time i couldn't even breathe. My legs had given up. My eyes are pouring out tears. I don't think i can't take on the pressure in my chest anymore. I felt even worst right now. The worst i had ever been.

**[A/N : I don't really like how it turns out. Idk i did my best though. More characters will appear in the next chapter. And we'll see how the story goes. I haven't really plan how this story should go yet _ . And again i'm sorry for the lack of good quality writing/idea in this fanfic ] **


End file.
